Personality ChangeOver!
by elegant Usurper
Summary: When an English man is making magic in his basement, a French man has to be making love in his own. Now toss a drunk Canadian on a couch made for l'amour and two Germans in a British pub, you get the formula for disaster.
1. Chapter 1

**Personality Change-Over! **

_When an English man is making magic in his basement, a French man has to be making love in his own. Now toss a drunken Canadian on a couch made for l'amour and two Germans in a British pub, you get the formula for disaster._

**-/-/-**

It was just another one of those days when England was screwing around with his magic powers, trying to get back at certain blonde gitts and other nameless (this was actually a fact now that that wall had fell) people who're bothering the peace in a certain country he planned on vacationing when 2050 rolled around. He swore, that place was perfect for a man like himself. One who's seen it all and is finally feeling quite tame and quiet. With this goal in mind, and looking like a stereotypical D&D* nerd, he started brewing the magic that would change the world.

Of course, while England was planning deviously in his basement, France would be in his own basement, doing only the-author-knows-what. The l'amour sprouting Frenchman grinned evilly as he pulled out a wine bottle marked with a heart. Not that it really stood out much. All his bottles of wine had a heart somewhere on it. But this one was really, really special. When he went to visit Greece awhile back, he borrowed a little potion from him. Sadly, he had yet to return it... anyway, the potion wasn't very big nor shiny or probably not as important as it was in Frances hands. Then again, the Greek man had seemed upset shortly after France had taken his _APHRODITE's LOVE POTION_ from his closet of kinky stuff. _Mon Deiu_, France thought, _did he pick it all up from Turkey when he was younger or did he learn as he went?_

None the less. France was now in possession of an alcoholic beverage that could very well act like cupids arrows (and destroy the world as we know it). Now, what would he do with it? That, was a very, very important question. He could just waste it all on himself or, do something more productive. Like... fix that problem where Alfred and Arthur only made out when drunk beyond help, or, maybe, to make sure Hercules didn't hate him, give the wine to Kiku in sake form and then blind fold him till Hercules got there.

The more of the scenarios that went through France's head, the later it got. It wasn't till eight – Ah non! Mon supper! – that he realised that his younger-brother-son-blood-relation-ship-thing, Mathieu was sitting on his couch, drinking his Molson Canadian [non-Canadians read: beer] like a depressed fool.

"M...Mathieu?" France wondered. This was odd.

"Gilbert! That idiot! He knew I was taking a bath! Really! What kind of person pours maple syrup into a bath tub then joins his friend in the tub, eh?" Matthew shook his head in a sad, drunk, way. "I mean, eh, if maple syrup is too be used on anything other than pancakes and coffee, it'll be lube."

France was shocked. Only for twenty seconds. You see, he realised that his blood relation sort of friend was drunk. Which, was one of the few ways to make him less timid. Normally one would have to catch him when he was tired (Truly tired now. Like, "I just spent five days travelling from country to country with my idiotic brother who thinks he's a hero just by selling health care. I have jet lag and am pretty sure France just gave me cooties or something. Also, Ivan sat on me and as if the long-distance-relationship problem Alfred and Arthur have will ease a headache. Kumatora even shit on Germany's foot. It took me five hours to get Kumatama back from Germany" tired.) Or catch him during or playing a hockey game.

France grinned playfully. If this worked out, he could get rid of the evidence that showed he even had Greece's potion if he were ever put on trial.

"Mon pitié" Francis swooned. Mathieu looked up. "J'ai... I think you should have this" France smiled sweetly while handing his son/brother the wine bottle with the really special heart.

That smile cause Matthew to sober some. He had learned – when he was in his teenage years – never to accept anything from that guy when he smiled like that.

"A-hh... I, I really need to get back home. Kumadingo and Gilbert are probably burning the house down because they tried to cook..." Matthew declined shyly.

_Zut_. France sighed. Time to tell the truth. "Didn't you already kick him out? And he already called me. Suggesting that I go drink with him."

"H-he called. What did he say?"

France hid his knowing smile. "He just said that you were being mean to him. And some things in German. I think, he said 'You should have seen Mattie when he was in the tub, man. He was so edible.' And that you make the cutest noises."

_Oh yeah_. Canada remembered, _I kicked him out because he was telling the world_ (well, it was France but he gossiped about anything with l'amour thrown into it) _about what they were doing_.

"I-I should really be going." Matthew knew that look in Frances eyes. It basically spelt rape.

"Oh, non, non. You should stay. I still have your room. Everything's the way it was. I still have your clothes."

Shit. "B-But they're kids clothes'eh!" Canada protested. Sadly, not even his strength (which was almost on par with Americas) could keep a Frenchman eyeing rape at bay.

Before Francis was even able to strip Canada of his boxers, England's voice rang through the house, "OII You frog! Where in the bloody hell are 'ya. I have something you'd like!" And then England saw the scene.

Not long after, Gilbert joined Arthur in the doorway, muttering something about pushy Brits and feeling the need to throw up. He was already pretty drunk.

And when Gilbert saw what Arthur saw, he dropped his German beer on a counter and then sighed. He walked over to Canada, picked him up and brought him to safety. Canada blinked. Not because the entire Canadian population (who were reading this) were stunned by his actions, but because he was Matthew Williams. The only man who'd bothered to get to know Gilbert – more than a nation – and still be okay with his "Kekeke I'm invading your vital regions" attitude. But, that little act he did just then was nowhere near Gilbert's usual self. It wasn't because he was drunk either. Matthew knew what Gilbert was like when he was drunk. And this, was defiantly not Gilbert.

And to make it more wired, Gilbert turned to France and did a very un-Prussian thing to do. Not that what he was already doing wasn't the normal Prussian thing, but still. It wasn't like Gilbert to _ask_ France not to molest his friend. Normally, Gilbert would have punched his friend in the face before glaring at Francis and warning him never to touch his brother-son that away again. Then, after they made their amends, Gilbert would have taken Matthew for himself.

Everyone was aware of this change. France was frozen on the spot, trying to understand why he wasn't sporting a black eye. Canada sat there in his boxers in a very confused/to-busy-thinking state while Gilbert checked to see if Francis had done something to him. And then there was England. Grinning evilly as the world processed what was going on.

"l"Angeterre?" Francis asked England, "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

Smirking England replied with a "yes."

"And why would have this... pleased moi?" France asked, still staring at Gilbert quizzically.

"Because he's... hm, tame. And I'm sure that bloody American fool would prefer this one dating his brother. I know I am."

France looked from the depressing Prussian albino-ish man to the forgotten bottle of wine on the coffee table. Then, his eyes wandered to England's giant eyebrows. There, he realised something and looked into the green eyes the English man owned.

"... Quoi ... What did you do to him?"

"Nothing really." England shrugged, "just spiked his drink. His and Germany's drinks to be exact."

"Germany's drink?" Canada piped up. The Canadian looked at the guy who went back to his beer, in a very Ludwig-style. Matthew looked at his adoptive father with horror, "Y-You didn't."

England laughed a little evilly, "I did, lad. It'd be quieter now."

Canada sighed. Germany was boring on his own. Now, because England did something stupid, his best friend was now appealing as a stack of overdue papers. He'd have to ask Italy how he lived with the guy...

Wait. If Prussia had his brother's personality, would Germany have his brother's or his own...?

Canada's question of the ages was answered as soon as he finished asking it. Well, the true German had just burst into the room looking for "EASTTTT!" in a very Gilbert-style.

"BRUDER! You ignored my invitation to have a Drinking Contest!" Germany hollered.

The world grew silent enough to hear Switzerland fire his gun off in rage. God, didn't people know he was sleeping?

Canada looked over at England, smug smirk playing at his lips, "yeah, some quiet it is 'eh."

England was flustered and glared momentarily at his ex-colony to make him feel better. Before the English man noticed the "eh," he had thought that he was glaring at America. England mentally kicked himself, sighing. "Sorry Matt." But before the English man was able to return to his basement and D&D cosplay clothes, France held him back with a hand, "explain."

Arthur, like all English gentlemen, sighed and told the toad that he'd explain after he got himself some tea. You know, to calm his nerves.

Canada looked up at his brother/father figure of a guy, France, "You really don't get the situation?"

"Well, about five minutes ago I was hoping to molest you. Then mon ami, l'angeterre came in with a very depressing Gilbert who was followed by a crazy German man I think, is probably Ludwig, non?" France said, with his French accent failing to amuse his Canadian relative, "I'm startled so I don't really understand the situation." France told Canada while Germany was trying to drag Prussia back to the bar.

"But Matthew's here. I can't just leave him with that rape face can I?"  
"Relax East, I'm sure you've done it more than once. Come on, I have to make sure I'm still more awesome than you."

"What the heck is with you bruder?" Gilbert asked, shaking his head, turning to keep an eye on France.

Germany's face stared at his brother's blankly – till the thought of teasing came into his head, which did happen and his face crept into a mischievous grin. "East, I'm sure you know our awesome bond is quite large, ja" Germany started.

"What of it?"

"Nothing. But I can't help but notice your affliction with America"

"It's Canada." Prussia glowered, face flushing slightly.

"Ja, ja, Canada, America, they both inhabit North America, no difference – "

"There is! America's a dick who forgets about Birdie even though he's standing right in front of him! Birdie on the other hand, is a really a nice guy who forgives the world even though we all step on him!" Gilbert caught his breath and looked at his brother. He sighed, cheeks pink with embarrassment, "You know what, never mind." And with that, the Prussian man left the room and shut a door. A soft click and a loud, exasperated sigh were heard from the bathroom.

"Hmm. I wonder if that'll ease the situation any..." England said, stepping into the room with his freshly brewed tea in hand.

**-/-/-**

Author: DUDEE. I totally have no clue what this is. BUT, If ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF IT (OOC) OR IF YOU KNOW HOW TO SPELL "ENGLAND" IN FRENCH, please, please tell me. (As I'm too lazy to look through my French text book *shot*)

Also, I'm sorry – for whatever I've done wrong. Which; is probably ending this chapter then and there... I probably could've went on a little longer... but meh. I lost the muse that led me to write this.

D&D probably means _**Dungeons and Dragons**_. I say "probably" because I read it in another fanfic...


	2. Chapter 2

**Personality Change-Over!**

_Chapter Two!_

**-/-/-**

The moment England spoke, Canada felt the need to bash his father/soon-to-be-brother-in-law with a hockey stick. Scratch that, a Goalie stick. No. He'd challenge him to a hockey game and beat his ass with slap shots. _Bawhahaha_.

France turned towards his son/little brother, wondering why his little Mathieu was laughing evilly. All the people in the room seemed to have caught on to this too, and they were all questioning it till Canada looked over at England with his glasses glinting in the light, his mouth smirking with delight at whatever his brain was thinking.

"Mattie, will you please put some clothes on?"

Everybody looked at Gilbert, who had crawled out of the bathroom in a very manly manner. No. Really. He marched out of there like a soldier who wanted to be knighted, and was wearing the straightest face he had ever worn.

Matthew, who, because he tended to run out in the cold winter wearing nothing but his boxers noticed that he was indeed half naked. And then his face lit up like Christmas lights. "Wh-weh-where are my clothes? Fran-P-Papa!"

So while the Canadian scurried around Francis's living room, France noted that his reaction was delayed and England also commented. "At least he's not fat like that his brother." England said, looking at Gilbert, shrugging, "Though I hope you don't ask me how I know that."

So they all watched the Canadian franticly look for the clothing France had earlier torn off of him until the he rushed off to the bathroom to put on the clothes without hearing the silence that hung in the air. Also because of common courtesy.

And when the young blonde nation walked back into the room, England opened his mouth to tell them to sit down so they could have a real "story telling" mood. But the doorbell rang. For the first time that night actually.

France wondered aloud in his native language as he went to open the door. Canada and England knew what he had said ("I wonder who would come over to my house at ten in the night... it must be Rosalin~") while the two Germans stood around not really wanting to be a part of this game anymore.

"France you idiot! How's – um, Quad'uf moi garhon!" Greeted the guest from the other side of the door.

"Amérique. What are you doing 'ere? And it's 'Quoi de neuf' pay attention to vat Mathieu says."

"Oh. Yeah, England called. Said it was important and that I had to come over here. Don't know why though. He sounded perfectly fine on the phone... it wasn't like you were raping him or trying get him out of the bathroom to do so," America shrugged, "and Italy was here to. Though he went on in saying something about you having a nice maid."

Something in France clicked, "nooo not Marie! I'm coming Marie!" and with that, he slammed the door on the American's face and dashed upstairs.

The living room crew only heard the last part however and were wondering why they were hearing cries/pleas of being let inside and a steady, loud annoying bang on the door.

"I'll go and let the gitt in," the English gentleman sighed and walked to the front door. When he got there, he wasn't surprised to see an American mouthing off at what the Frenchman just did to him. He also didn't expect to get hit in the head with an iron fist.

"Bloody Murder! What were you trying to do, kill me!" England cursed, holding his aching head with his hands, trying not to let the tears fall.

"Ohmigosh! England! What happened to you? You're bleeding!" America said surprised that the brit had just materialized out of thin air and was now bleeding.

"You. Bloody. Gitt. Alfred." England glowered up at his former colony, slowly rising to his feet, "why couldn't you just have picked the lock like Matt always does? If you did that, I would have been spared a concussion."

"Geez Artie. Hero's don't pick locks like Mattie." He then checked to see how bad England's head injury was, "Here, let me fix it" Alfred said, pulling him towards the bathroom he didn't remember being there.

"I can deal with this one you gitt! Let me go! Arugh! You're going to tear the stitches! Put me down!"

Matthew, Gilbert, Ludwig and a hiding Italian watched as America carried England into the hallway and into a bathroom. They wouldn't have been so surprised if Alfred wasn't carrying the older nation bridal-style.

"AH HAH!" And then they were all attacked with a heart attack, "I've found tu, Italy! Give up the file and leave my maison!"

Italy looked at his long time friend and then to Ludwig who looked somewhat, more like his brother and then said, "What girl? Ludwig's not a girl."

"But Amérique said... that you went after Marie!"

"No, Marie isn't as pretty as Faye. But Faye wasn't here so I joined this party."

"So why are you hiding?"

"Ahh... I got Marie's number..."

And then Francis turned into a demon. A naked demon wanting the blood of an Italian. They were _HIS_ French maids! Not Italy's or England's! Why did everyone want them so bad? Damn it all!

So while France was transforming in Mega-France, Italy decided to hide behind Germany who was slightly blushing while Prussia sat on the couch wondering if Canada needed to be saved. But the Canadian was wondering if he should or should not go the extra mile, be epic because he would have said "Calm your bird."

But none of this was actually needed as England, flustered and in the arms of America, said something that silenced the insanity. It was a wonder if he was in Britiana Angel mode. None the less, he looked kind of epic.

"Ah. Everyone's here."

They all turned towards him (it didn't matter if they were naked saved for a rose or hiding behind a hunk-ish German) and wondered what he meant by that.

"Alfred, set me down on that armchair." Arthur said, coordinating Alfred's movements, knowing very well that he wasn't going to be let down.

"Right-o" Alfred grinned, placing his own bum on the chair, sitting Arthur on his lap.

"The bloody hell?"

"There's still a chance that you're going to actually have a concussion and we can't have that during story time" Alfred grinned. This only made England more flustered. Damn American accents. Damn admiration. Damn fate.

England coughed, regaining his state of mind and asked for everyone to sit. "I've called America and Italy because I thought that these two would be most affected by my actions." He began, "And as you can see, Germany and Prussia have been altered slightly. About two weeks ago, I noticed how much time Prussia was spending over in Canada and over a week, I noticed the slight raise in how much Canada was using the word awesome and how much more... outgoing he was becoming. Not say he was already outgoing, accepting gay marriage and such. What I mean is, that he was slowly doing something we all didn't do and that was accept Prussia for what he was."

The awesome ex nation smiled proudly and stole a quick glance over at Mattie, who was slowly reclining back into his chair. Not once in his life, did he ever think that England could stalk someone let alone remember who he was long enough to make life harder for him.

"Anyway, I figured that this was a problem. So I then started to brew some specially spiked 'beer' that could fix my problem. Sadly, I never thought it over and it backfired on me, resulting in a German who explodes with his brother's supposed 'awesomeness' and an ex-Prussian's who's become very... solid,

"Meaning that they've just simply switched personalities under their own noses." The English man concluded.

France now understood it all and felt somewhat about it. His long time drinking buddy was now like the man he normally bitched about after he drank so much. "Oh cruel world, what have you brought upon us all?" he said, trying to sound like an actor from one of Mr. Shakespeare's many plays.

Canada groaned inwardly. His friend didn't notice his personality change till he was actually told about it. And when he did notice it (the moment England started talking about it) Gilbert went into a shocked silence. Sure he was wearing the same stoic face he was wearing when he told Mattie to put on some clothes, but you could tell that something was wrong when he started to hug his knees out and tremble slightly. Canada was amused and patted his back.

Germany however was being held back by Italy (who was using all of his strength to do so) from punching England in the face (hopefully somewhere in the eye so he could have a black eye Germany would have fun boasting about). So after he accepted the fact he couldn't punch the Englishman, he started to demand things in his native tongue no one but Prussia could agree with.

Now if we look at the man acting like Santa Clause to our bad guy, you'd see a face crackling with insanity. After a few short barked out laughs, he grinned.

England chose this moment to continue; "I think, because it took me a week, it'd linger on them for a week and break as time weakens the spell. But just in case, I'm going to make another 'beer' just in case, and that will take as long as my assumption if I get to work on it now."

America's face broke into a gasp. "But that's when my Epic Christmas Bash of 2010 is!" because even the nations that didn't even celebrate Christmas were not going to miss it.

"Heavens, Alfred. It wouldn't matter. It's not like they've switched bodies." England sighed, getting off Alfred's lap. "Anyway, I must go and prepare for the reverting spell. Cheerio." And with that, England was out the door.

Leaving Francis, Matthew, Alfred, Gilbert, Ludwig and an Italian in the living room thinking life over.

"So..." Germany began, "Christmas night right?" looking at Alfred.

"Yep. Be there, or be square." He figured it was a good date. Not like they had ligament family to spend that night with. If they wanted to group them together, they might as well call them all a family. One big, jumbled extended family with different groups of it from different places.

But that would have made them all incest and Incest wasn't Heroic. So America was now classifying them all as friends (Excluding a few assholes he dare not name). The American got up, stretched and looked at Canada, "Well I'm going too, want a ride in my jet, Mattie? It's really cool."

"Nah. My Prime minister is here." Canada declined, "I think it would displease him if I go home with you, 'Filthy American'" Matthew grinned, dodging a playful punch to his arm from his brother.

"Shut up Mattie. America's much cleaner than your water."

Canada shrugged, "The world can't be perfect."

And America shoved on his boots and was about to leave when Francis called him back, "Amérique, Your Christmas Party is on the 25th, oui?"

"Yep."

France eyed his bottle of wine that sat forgotten about on the coffee table. It was either now or later, if he choose now, there was a chance it wouldn't do what he wanted and if he did it later that chance would have risen considerably. "I shall be there."

"Oh ho ho, you would have been there anyway Francis." And with that he left.

The Frenchman looked at the two pairs left and he wondered if their current situation would affect their l'amour. He chuckled. Of course not.

"Well, Italy, shall we be going to?" Germany grinned at his friend.

"Yeah! Do I get pasta when he get home?" Italy asked, to which Germany replied with a ruffle of the hair and quaint "All depends." And then they were out the door too.

"Come on Matthew. We're going too." Prussia got up, waiting for his friend.

Francis grinned, "Didn't you kick him out?" he was going to remind him of the clothes he had left, like the frilly pink pyjamas he had in the room Mathieu used whenever we was sick while he was under Francis' care, but figuring that Prussia wouldn't turn down the offer, he didn't add it in.

Matthew blinked, "Yeah but Italy is over at Germany's place... and there's a lady waiting for you wearing nothing in the hallway..."

France jumped and looked towards the hallway, "Oui?" but saw no one there. Confused he turned towards Mathieu but found no one there and the door left wide open. He smiled "bonne nuit" he said, closing the door.

_**-/-/-**_

Author: This took... so long. Sorry. And then there may be three more chapters. One with the happenings of that week, one with the party and then the aftermath of the party (I can't tell you much because that will cause people to cry.)

And if anything was... yeah, tell me. This was rushed and I used my limited knowledge. I'll probably fix it soon too... *sigh*

Also, this chapter is around 100 words longer than the last. YAYY.


End file.
